User talk:Toadgamer80
Welcome Hi, welcome to Random Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pen 15 Club page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Potatogurl (Talk) 22:30, February 28, 2011 You'll Lose SOMEDAY! You may have gotten ahead of me AT Wiki, but you'll never beat me at my specialty- BEING RANDOM! Slam bam in a can! 20:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) YOUR AN ADMIN-POTATOGU®L IS MY NAME, MY MISSION IS TO FIX THE WORLD OF TERRIBLE GRAMMAR! BEGONE INCORRECT GRAMMAR! YOU HAVE TWO CHOISES: 1. USE CORRECT GRAMMAR 2. DON'T EDIT PAGES! I'm sorry, you can edit pages...Just remember...THE GRAMMAR GHOST WILL GET YOU!!!!! 12:15, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Happy now that I joined? *is mainly saying this to get a medal =P* WARNING: This user has a 100% '' 14:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yay for crap! =P 'WARNING:' ''This user has a 100% '' 14:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) How??? How do you make sigs like yours with the different colors? -POTATOGU®L o3o 19:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! THANKS FOR BLOCKING THAT GUY! P.S. LOOK AT THE PAGE I MADE! Wiki Vandals! El Creator of a Wiki aka Potatogu®l o3o 14:57, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks for blocking . That's the same person who vandalized the Artemis Fowl Wiki for a few weeks. When a VSTF member banned him, he must have been so bored that he/she/WTF stalked me on the Adventure Time Wiki and the Dan-Ball Wiki. ;_; 'ಠ_ಠ''' Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:17, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:POOPZ Okay. You Beurocat. LALALlalALALALLA:A:A:A:A:ALALALALALALA Do you have a 3DS? poooooooooooooop El Creator of a Wiki aka Potatogu®l o3o 11:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) IT'S A TRAP Whatever you do, do NOT GET A 3DS! IT'S A TOTAL RIP-OFF! (The internet isn't even all that good.) Slam bam in a a can! o3o 19:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I have a 3DS. I like it. The Internet part diesn't matter to me 'cuz I can't use internet on my 3DS. POOP LOLOLOLOL El Creator of a Wiki aka Potatogu®l o3o 20:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Riiiiite, but the 3-D sucky. Stick with DSi. Slam bam in a a can! o3o 20:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Present 4 u! It's Ariana Grande, btw. Slam bam in a a can! o3o 19:37, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Toadgamer, you may have read this all ready on PG's talk page, but I was just wondering, Why did you delete all of those pages of mine (pi, pie, cake, taco, allienz, and Sammy the snail.) PS: I'm sorry about spamming all those pages that you deleted, Is there anyway I can make it up to you? I CHALLENGE YOU!!! Toady, I challenge you to a game of Random Tennis! Here's how it works: 1. The One being Challenged must accept the challenge before the game can begin. 2. A user/contributer (users for simpicity) creates ONE random page for each round (for a total of 6 rounds) 3. After each round, the users decide which page is the most random. 4. When users cannot reach an agreement, third party users can decided which one is the random. 5. If a user does not respond whithin 36 hours, it is considered a forfeit. An autmotatic win/loss takes place. 6. The rounds countiue to advance regardless if a user responed or not. 7. See the Random Tennis page for more info We can play in two modes: A. For Poops and Giggles Or B. Deal Mode (The Deal is that if I win: You answer the questions of about all those deleted pages (and maybe even restore them.) (And if you win: You can do whatever you want with me.) Take your Pick! Now One More thing, if you accept this challenge who's going to go first? Cancel this whole random tennis thing I'm going to be leaving for a while, besides AB said you were never on, so there's really no point. Answer Ze Question! Dude are you ever gonna answer my question? i saw your random wiki page on ariana grande and you said shes way out of your lege or whatever and you said she has nice boobies what about her a** i mean come on everthing is great about her and no im; not a pervert but you got to imate it everthing about her is great :DTotal carnage 01:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC) did you send me that last message because there was no signature??????????? :DTotal carnage 01:54, September 16, 2011 (UTC) what guy wouldn't agree that shes just so hot with the perfect body and well shes the complete package shes so nice,sweet,hot,and shes famous and not stuck up now that is the perfect women right there and i saw a video on youtube where they were asking qestions and one guy asked if she would mary him and she said yes and that means we have a chance to oh yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DTotal carnage 02:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC)